huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooklyn
Brookyln is a contestant from Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Marquesas. Survivor: Cook Islands Brooklyn was originally placed on the red Aitutaki tribe during Survivor: Cook Islands. The tribe lost two of the four immunity challenges as a tribe. However, Brooklyn and the tribe unanimously voted out Vikki and Ryder at tribal council. At the tribe dissolve, Brooklyn was switched to the blue Rarotonga tribe, along with her original member Tommy. She, along with the original Raro members and Carter, made an alliance in the beginning. The Raro tribe was extremely weak and lost three of the four immunity challenges. Brooklyn and her alliance voted out Marisa, Tommy and Lea. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm accepted and moved to Aitu. The Raro three was able to win the final tribal immunity challenge. Brooklyn was then able to make the merge. The tribe was split between the original Raro tribe and everyone else. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. However, at the next vote, Jack and the Puka trio decided that Carter was too much of a physical threat and he was voted out. Now that the alliances had 4 members each, the votes were tied between Brooklyn and Katniss. However, Katniss used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself and since she had the only votes that counted, Brooklyn was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Rachel to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas For being unluckily eliminated in her first season, Brooklyn was given a spot in Survivor: Marquesas. She was originally placed on the blue Rotu tribe and formed a tight bond with Emma. When the tribe lost immunity on Day 8, the pair voted for Quentin. However, the majority alliance voted for Oliver and he was sent home. Brooklyn was then on the outs when Emma voted with the majority and sent home Amalia. At the tribe switch, Brooklyn was switched to the yellow Maraamu tribe along with her original members Kurtis and Jade. At the first tribal council, the trio voted for Dalton whereas the other alliance voted for Jade. However at the revote, Dalton was voted out when Eileen flipped allegiance. On Day 19, both tribes had to go to tribal council. The minority alliance of Shawna and Eileen brought in Kurtis. They trio voted together and blindsided Brooklyn, sending her home. Voting History Trivia *She is the highest ranking member of the Aitutaki tribe. **Brooklyn is the only original member of the Aitutaki tribe during Cook Islands to be a member of the jury and by extent, to also make it to the merge. *Brooklyn was considered for Survivor: Fiji. Had she competed in the season, she would be placed on the green Burra tribe, comprised of former jurors. *Brooklyn for considered for Survivor: Japan. Had she competed in the season, she would be placed on the red Heiwa tribe, labelled the Beauty. Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways